My Hero: Fairytale Retellings
by DaughterofParentalEraserjoke
Summary: Join Class 1-A, their teacher, and two guests as they reenact several fairytales like Rapunzel, Aladdin, Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, and the Prince and the Frog. Also, this is Class 1-A so don't expect anyone to follow the traditional fairytale rules.
1. tangled part 1

Tangled: Part I

Shota Aizawa slowly felt consciousness return to him. He opened his eyes and found himself strapped to a chair with some sort of green rope, or that's what he thought. He then noticed that this _rope _was rather soft and seemed to be just one long strand. He looked around and noticed that he was in the center of a large circular room and that the strand of _rope _continued throughout the room.

'Wait a minute,' he thought. 'Is this HAIR?'

"I know who you are and I am not afraid of you," a serious female voice said.

"What?" he muttered. She then stepped forward into the light. He saw that she was 5'5", had dark green eyes, tan skin, and long sea-foam green hair, which is probably what he was trapped in. She was wearing a lilac with pink lace dress and was holding a frying pan.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" she said seriously. Aizawa, who was still confused and dazed by everything, did not respond. "I SAID, who are you and how did you find me?" She held the frying pan rather close to his face. He then realized something.

"Wait..." Aizawa started. "Joke, what are you doing? And why are you using a frying pan like it's a weapon?" Joke then let out a loud groan and dropped her arms to her sides.

"Eraser! You just ruined the whole scene!" Joke complained.

"Not my fault," Aizawa responded. "Now could you please let me go."

"If you play along I will let you out of your "hairy" situation," Joke said before laughing at her own joke. Aizawa simply rolled his eyes.

"Joke, please, that wasn't that funny," Aizawa stated.

"Yes, it was," Joke responded. "But since you do not seem to appreciate my humor... I'll just have to cut them out of my life." Aizawa groaned.

"Why can't you just go straight to the point?" Aizawa said.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Joke responded.

"Do you honestly want a response to that?" Aizawa questioned. "Now, what do you want?"

"Oh right," Joke said. She cleared her throat and shifted into a more serious tone. "So Eraser...what do you want with my hair?" She started walking around him. "To cut? Sell it?"

"Joke what are you doing?" Aizawa said. "And why would anyone want someone's hair? There's no logic in that." Joke seemed unfazed by this but she did stop circling.

"Wait, you don't want my hair?" Joke questioned. Aizawa didn't respond. She waited but he didn't give her an answer. "Eraser. Come on! Could you please play along?"

"No," Aizawa answered.

"You're a horrible interrogatee," Joke said.

"Well you're a horrible interrogator," Aizawa responded. "Also interrogatee isn't a word."

"You're not getting out this any quicker by not co-operating," Joke stated. Aizawa sighed.

"Fine," he gritted out. "I'll play along."

"Yes!" Joke exclaimed before slipping back into serious mode. "Now look this way." She pulled on her to turn him in her direction but instead caused him to spin around before face planting into the ground. "Do you know what these are?"

"Painted lights on a wall," Aizawa said as he attempted to play along but since he had no clue he decided to guess. Thankfully Joke didn't seem to care about this and pressed on.

"Well tomorrow they will light the night sky with these "lanterns"," Joke started. "You will act as my guide. Take me there and return me home safely. Then and only then will I return your satchel to you. That is my deal." Aizawa didn't respond so Joke continued with the scene. "Something brought you here Eraser." She pulled the chair up. "Call it what you will. Fate, destiny."

"A villain," Aizawa said.

"So I am going to tell you something," Joke continued. She walked right up to him and pulled on her hair and caught the top part of the chair before it hit the ground. "You can tear this tower apart, brick by brick but without my help, you never find your precious satchel. And when I make a promise I don't break it. EVER." Aizawa looked her in the eye.

"Okay, I'll take you to see the lanterns," Aizawa stated. "Are we done now?" Joke let go of the chair causing it and Aizawa to fall onto the floor face first.

"Now we're done," Joke said.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Aizawa responded.

"That's what you get for not humoring me and going along," Joke said.

"I humor you every time we talk; I hardly see how this is any different from any other time," Aizawa stated. "Now will you PLEASE let me out of your hair?" Joke giggled.

"Oh Eraser, who knew you could make a joke," Joke responded.

"That wasn't...," Aizawa started before giving up. "Whatever. Now can we get going?"

"Okay Eraser, I'll stop being such a split end," Joke said. She laughed while Aizawa groaned. This was going to be a LONG day.


	2. Tangled Part 2

**Tangled Part 2**

After getting out of the tower and lots of walking both of them started to grow hungry. Once Joke's stomach growled and complaining and puns started both began looking around for a place to eat. Soon they came upon the Snuggly Duckling.

"This looks good," Aizawa said.

"I wonder if they have bacon?" Joke wondered.

"Joke this is medieval ages at best," Aizawa started. "I doubt they have bacon."

"Ah Eraser, you're baconing my heart," Joke responded. Aizawa groaned.

"And you wonder why I don't hang out with a lot," Aizawa said before walking up to the front door.

"Hey wait for me!" Joke exclaimed. Aizawa opened the door and walk in with Joke falling closely behind him. Aizawa seemed barely phased by the barbarians while Joke was a bit shocked and was able to hid it well. She tapped him on the shoulder. Aizawa turned his head.

"How are you not disturbed by this?" Joke asked.

"I've seen worse," Aizawa answered. "Besides you're the one that wanted food."

"Yes, but you gouba brie kidding me if you think..." Joke started.

"Hey!" one thug exclaimed. The pair stopped and the thug walked up in front of Aizawa and slammed a piece of paper into his chest. "Is this you?" Aizawa saw that it was a wanted poster with his picture on it. He frowned.

"Wait, why does my nose look lie a squash?" Aizawa questioned.

"Oh it's him," another said. He pointed to another man. "Go get some guards." The man nodded and ran off before the thug grabbed Aizawa. "I'm going to use that money to buy me a new hook." Another thug grabbed him.

"I could use the money," another one said. Another thug grabbed him.

"What about me! I'm broke," said that thug. Then all the thugs started grabbing for him. Aizawa tried to sneak out but that was practically impossible given the circumstances. Joke, on the other hand, was slamming her frying pan onto their helmets which was doing nothing. Joke then saw a branch right above one of the thugs' head. Meanwhile, four of the thugs had grabbed each of Aizawa limbs while the others gathered around him except for one who was under the branch Joke had spotted.

"Joke, a little help here," Aizawa said as the thug got ready to punch him. Joke then used her hair to grab onto the branch. She pulled it back some and then released causing the branch to hit that bald thug right on the head.

"Put him down!" Joke yelled. The bald thug turned to face her. "Listen I have no idea where I am and I need HIM to take me to the castle to see the lanterns which has been a dream of mine for SO LONG. Have any of you ever had a dream?"

'Those are the lines right?' Joke thought as one of the thugs put Aizawa on a hook and another one advanced towards her.

'What is she doing?!' Aizawa inwardly screamed. The bald thug was right in front of Joke now.

"I had a dream once," he told her. He threw an ax over the head of the guy sitting on the stool in the corner. The guy then started playing the accordion.

'Wait, what's with the music?' Aizawa questioned internally. 'Are we in a musical?'

"I'm malicious, mean, and scary," the thug sang.

'Yep we're in a musical,' Aizawa thought. 'Utter joy.'

"But despite my evil look, and my temper and my hook," he sang as he approached the piano before playing it. "I've always yearned to be a concert pianist. Can't you see me on the stage performing Mozart?"

'Wasn't Mozart born later on or were the writers just being lazy?' Aizawa thought.

"Yeah I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune melody," he sang. "Causeway down deep inside I've a dream."

"He's got a dream," the other thugs sang. "He's got a dream."

"See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem," the pianist thug sang. "Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers. Like everybody else, I've got a dream."

'How much longer is this going to last?' Aizawa thought. 'And how does everyone know this song? It's not radios exist right now. And why am I the only questioning this?' Meanwhile, Joke was enjoying the song and humming along.

"I've got scars and lumps and bruises," another thug sang. "Plus something here that oozes  
And let's not even mention my complexion. But despite my extra toes. And my goiter. And my nose.  
I really want to make a love connection. Can't you see me with a special little lady? Rowing in a rowboat down a stream. Though I'm one disgusting blighter. I'm a lover, not a fighter. 'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream. I've got a dream."  
"He's got a dream," everyone else sang.

"I've got a dream," he sang.  
"He's got a dream," everyone else sang.  
And I know one day romance will reign supreme," he sang. "Though my face leaves people screaming. There's a child behind it dreaming. Like everybody else, I've got a dream."

"Toll would like to quit and be a florist," sang another.  
"Gunter does interior design," sang another.

"Urf is into mime," sang another.  
"Attila's cupcakes are sublime," sang another.  
"Bruiser knits," sang the crowd. "Killer sews. Ven does little puppet shows."  
"And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns," the pianist thug sang. The thugs then turned to Aizawa.

"What about you?" one asked.

"What about me?" Aizawa responded.

"What's your dream?" the lover thug asked as he took him off the hook.

"I don't sing," Aizawa told them. All the thugs point their swords at him. He looked over to Joke. "A little help would be appreciated."

"Come Eraser! Play along!" Joke exclaimed.

"No," Aizawa replied. "I'm not singing."

"Eraser, this is a Disney movie, you have to," Joke told him.

"You are not helping at all," Aizawa said.

"Come on! Be a good spot!" Joke responded.

"I don't even know this song," Aizawa stated.

"Improvise!" Joke told him. "No one will mind." Aizawa groaned.

"Fine!" Aizawa growled. He then got up on the stage; he started singing in his monotone voice. "I do not know this song. Nor do I really care." He wasn't even trying to stay on beat and his singing was more like talking than actual singing. "This is my dream. I want to go home and sleep in my sleeping bag. Surrounded by piles of cats." He then jumped off stage as Joke got on a table with thugs surrounding her.

"I've got a dream!" she sang.

"She's got a dream," the thugs echoed.

"I've got a dream," Joke sang again.

"She's got a dream," the thugs repeated.

"I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam," she sang. "And with every passing hour, I'm so glad I left my tower. Like all you lovely folks I've got a dream." Aizawa gave a small smirk.

'That wasn't _awful_,' Aizawa thought. 'Not jaw-dropping but not too bad.' Then one of the thugs grabbed Aizawa. 'Wait what is he doing?'

"So are differences ain't really that extreme," they sang. "We're.."

'Why am I on a barrel?' Aizawa thought as he stood on a barrel. Then the barrel lost equilibrium and started rolling through the pub. 'Are you kidding me!?'

"Call brutal," one thug said as he rolled past.

"Sick," another sang.  
"Sadistic," another sang.  
"And grotesquely optimistic," a thug sang.  
"'Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream," all of them sang.  
"I've got a dream, I've got a dream, I've got a dream, I've got a dream, I've got a dream, I've got a dream," several sang, including Joke, before finishing with...

"Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream." They shouted. "Yeah!" Joke caught a small man with a diaper on him in her arms. A man opened the door.

"I got the guards!" he informed them. Aizawa grabbed Joke and pulled her away causing her to let go of the small man. They hid under a table; the captain of the guard entered the room.

"Where's Rider!? Where is he?" he demanded. "I know he's here somewhere. Turn the place upside down if we have to." He slammed his fist down on the table the pair were hiding under. As the guards fanned out to search the place, the hook thug gestured for them to come out. They hesitantly crawled out and opened up a hatch to a secret passageway.

"Go and live your dream," the hook thug said.

"Will do," Joke responded with a smile.

"Let's get moving," Aizawa told her.


	3. Tangled Part 3

**Tangled Part III**

Aizawa and Joke currently found themselves in a cave that was sealed and filling up with water fast. Emi tried to break through the rocks behind her with her frying pan while Aizawa went underwater to try and see if there was a way out. He came up a several seconds later to breath before going back down. When he came back up this time, he tried to move some of the rocks behind them but he only ended up getting his hand cut. He went back down and tried to find an exit but failed again.

"It's no use. I can't see anything down there," Aizawa told her. Joke took a breath in and went underwater. Aizawa quickly went under and pulled her back up. "Joke, there's no point. It's pitch black down there."

"So now what?" Joke asked seriously. "I don't know what to do. I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess Aizawa." Aizawa paused at her serious tone and hesitated before responding.

"Shota," Aizawa said.

"What?" Joke asked.

"Call me Shota," Aizawa responded with a sad smirk. "I mean we're about to die so you might as well know."

"Well then call me Emi," Joke stated.

"Okay, Emi," Shota replied. "So now what?"

"Well we could sing songs as we wait for…" Emi started. "Wait. That's it!"

"What's it?" Shota asked.

"Flower gleam and glow," Emi sang as the water started getting close to their heads. "Let your power shine. Make the clock…" The cavern was now filled with water and there was no way to go up for air. But then Emi's long green hair started glowing. Aizawa panicked briefly and let his mouth drop before remembering he was underwater and closing it. The hair illuminated the area and they found an area where there were a bunch of loose rocks. Both quickly began pulling the rocks away until finally there were free. Both made it to the riverbank and panted as well as let out a sigh of relief.

"We're alive!" Emi exclaimed.

"Her hair glowed," Shota stated.

"We're alive!" Emi exclaimed louder, unaware of Shota's statement. "I can't believe it! We're alive!"

"Her hair glows," Shota repeated. "Why does the hair glow? Am I loosing my mind?" He looked over and saw a small, green chameleon sitting in the grass. "Wait, where did you come from?"

"Shota!" Emi shouted. "Relax, this is my pet chameleon, Pascal." The chameleon looked at him and smiled.

"Emi, why is he smiling at me?" Shota asked.

**Sometime Later**

"So why are you wrapping your hair around my hand?" Shota asked. Night had fallen and the pair were currently sitting around a campfire and Emi was wrapping her hair around Shota's injured hand.

"You'll see," Emi responded with a smile. She then sang. "Flower gleam and glow."

'And her hair is glowing again,' Shota thought. 'Totally not weird.'

"Let your power shine," Emi sang. "Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates' design. Save what has been lost bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." Emi's hair stopped glowing and she looked up at him with a smirk. She removed her hair from his hand and Shota was shocked to see that his hand was healed.

"Uh, huhh, uh." For one of the few times in his life, Shota Aizawa was speechless. What just happened? "How? How is this possible?"

"MMMAAGGGIICC," Emi replied in a teasing tone before clearing her throat. "Yeah so, yeah."

"How did you know to sing that?" Shota asked.

"Well, I watched bits and pieces of the movie with my niece, so I have an idea of what happens," Emi explained. "That and also she has the sing-along doll which sings that on repeat. Her hair even glows along with it. It's one of her favorite toys."

"You have a niece?" Shota questioned.

"Yeah, her name is Suki," Emi told him. "And she is THE CUTEST THING. Just so adorable! Oh sorry. I was in crazy happy aunt mode there for a second. You probably don't want to listen to me ramble about my niece."

"No, go ahead," Shota replied. Emi was a bit surprised but continued.

"Yeah well, she's just so PRECIOUS and she is OBSESSED with Tangled," Emi informed him. "Like has a costume, knows all the songs, has all the toys kind of obsessed. We sometimes act out scenes from it when I come over to watch her. I usually end up playing Flynn because she wants to be Rapunzel. Same thing with the songs."

"How old is she?" Shota asked.

"She's six," Emi answered.

"I have a daughter around her age," Shota told her.

"You do?" Emi questioned.

"Her name is Eri," Shota informed. "She's…really cute."

"Well, I would love to meet her when we finally get out of this movie," Emi responded.

"I'm sure she and Suki would love a play date," Shota suggested. "Plus, it would give us an excuse to hang out." Emi was shocked briefly before it slowly morphed into a mile-long smile.

"Sooo, it's a date?" Emi teased.

"Sure, and while we're at it we can plan our wedding," Shota playfully retorted. Emi was in shock before she realized that, wait, was Shota TEASING her? Emi burst out laughing.

"Doth my ears deceive me or did the ever serious Eraserhead just make a joke?" Emi joking replied.

"Don't get use to it, J-Emi," Shota said. "That's probably going to be the only joke you'll ever hear from me." Emi giggled.

"Is that a challenge Shota?" Emi questioned. "Because challenge accepted." Shota gave her a genuine smile in response. "You should smile more. You have such a sweet smile."

"You're just saying that," Shota responded.

"No, I mean it," Emi said seriously. "It's a sweet smile. I would like to see it more often. If only I had my phone." Shota quietly chuckled.

'Have her eyes always been so bright?' Shota thought. 'Wait, what did I just think?'

"Well, I'm going to go get some more firewood," Shota told her as he stood up. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay," Emi replied. Shota then went into the forest to get some wood. Emi smiled softly as she watched him leave. "Wow, I just had a nice talk with…"

"Weeelll, I thought he'd never leave." Emi turned to see Mother Gothel standing next to her.

"Wait, what?" Emi asked. "How…"

"Hello dear," Mother Gothel responded as she made her way to Emi. She pulled Emi off the log and gave her a hug.

"How did you find me?' Emi asked.

"Well, I just listened for the sound of utter betrayal and follow that," Mother Gothel said. She broke the hug and grabbed Emi's arm and pulled her away from the fire. "We're leaving."

"What? NO," Emi told her. "I don't want to go back to tower."

"Flower, we are going back NOW," Mother Gothel stated.

"But…I'm actually happy here," Emi responded. "And I think he likes me."

"Likes you? Please that's demented," Mother Gothel started. "This is why you never should have left. Dear, this whole romance that you've invented just proves you're too naïve to be here. Why would he like you, come on now really? Look at you! You think that's he's impressed. Don't be a dummy, come with mommy, mother…"

"No!" Emi exclaimed.

"No?" Gothel questioned. "No. I see how it is." Then Gothel started singing. "Rapunzel knows best. Rapunzel's so mature now such a clever grown-up miss. Rapunzel knows best. Fine if you're so sure now go ahead and give him THIS." She showed her the satchel.

"What?" Emi questioned. "How…"

"THIS is why he's here," Mother Gothel sang. "Don't let him deceive you. Give it to him." She threw the satchel at Emi and she catches it. "Watch you'll see. Trust me, my dear. THAT'S how fast he'll leave you. I won't say I told you so. SO Rapunzel knows best. Well if he's such a dreamboat go ahead and put him to the TEST. If he's lying don't come crying. MOTHER KNOWS BEST." Then Gothel disappeared into the night leaving a confused and stunned Emi.

"So that's why Suki says Gothel is scary," Emi said.


	4. Tangled Part 4

**Tangled Part IV**

Emi awoke to the sound of Aizawa's call for help. She turned and saw him being dragged away by a large male horse by a boot. In a flash she was up and sprinting towards them. Once she was at Aizawa side she helped him pulled his foot out of the boot the horse was trying to drag off. The horse noticing that it only had a boot tried to go after Aizawa again. Emi quickly stood up and got in between the two. The horse tried to get around her but failed.

"Woah! Woah, steady horsey steady!" Emi exclaimed. "Steady. Easy buddy. Easy." The horse calmed down and stopped moving. "Good job. Good boy. Now sit." The horse huffed. "Sit." He obeyed. "Good. Now drop the boot." The horse huffed again. "Drop it please?" He begrudgingly dropped it. "Ah, good job. You're such a good boy." Emi walked over to him and petted him which caused the horse to finally relax. "Who's a good boy? You are. You are."

Aizawa could only look at the scene in front of him with astonishment. First of all, this horse acted more like a dog than a horse. Secondly, Emi somehow tamed the beast rather easily. As he watched the pair, all the tension he felt dropped. Maybe the rest of this trip wouldn't be SO bad.

"Yes, you're a very good boy…" Emi told him. He looked down and saw his name printed on the chest piece of his saddle. "Maximus. A great name for a great horse. Hey! I know. Why don't we bring you along with us?" Then the horse noticed Aizawa again causing him to pout and glare.

"Wow, this horse does NOT like you, Sho," Emi said to Aizawa.

"Probably something this character did before I got here," Aizawa guessed. "Sho?"

"Sho short for Shota," Emi told him. Aizawa raised his eyebrow.

"Why do you need a shorter version of my name?" Aizawa questioned. "My name is already pretty short."

"Cause I like nicknames," Emi responded. "You can call me Em if you want."

"I think I'll stick with Emi for now," Aizawa said. "So what are we going to do about the horse?"

"I think we're supposed to bring him along with us," Emi told him.

"Sure, let's bring the horse that wants to kill me," Aizawa replied drily.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't kill you," Emi said cheerfully.

"Why doesn't that make me feel me better?" Aizawa asked sarcastically.

"Oh don't be such a worrywart," Emi responded. "We've survived this long." She turned back to the horse. "Now, can you please not mess with him for the next 24 hours?" The horse huffed. "Please, today's a pretty deal to me." The horse still pouting begrudgingly nodded his head. "Good now let's hit the town."

* * *

The group arrived at the capital city not long after and immediately ran into a problem. Emi's hair was TOO long and was creating quite the problem. Emi held what she could while Aizawa got the rest, but they knew that this was not an effective way to travel. As they contemplated their situation, Aizawa's gaze found a small group of redhead girls braiding each other's hair near the fountain.

"Emi," he called. She turned towards him and he gestured at the girls with his head.

"Great idea Shota!" Emi exclaimed with a smile. With Emi leading they slowly made their way through the crowd towards the fountain.

"Hi girls," Emi greeted. The girls looked up and turned to face her. "Would you please braid this for me?" The girls' faces lit up and they smiled widely before nodding enthusiastically. One of the girls gestured for her to sit down the ground. Emi sat down as they braided her long, luscious hair. Aizawa smirked as he watched the girls braid Emi's hair and put colorful flowers in between some braids.

'This is too cute,' Aizawa thought. He frowned. 'Wait, what?' What broke Aizawa from his thoughts was a tug on his sleeve. He looked over and saw another one of the red-haired girls holding a small red flower.

"Um…mister…if you don't mind, could I please braid your hair?" she asked nervously. Aizawa hesitated, but once he saw that sad puppy-eyed look, he knew he couldn't say no. He sighed.

'Dang, I'm getting soft,' Aizawa thought. He knelt down to get on her level.

"Sure kid," Aizawa responded. She smiled brightly and walked around him so she could braid his hair. Aizawa sat all the way down and smirked to himself.

'She's just like Eri,' Aizawa thought. While the little girl was braiding his hair, Aizawa watched as the other girls finished braiding Emi's hair. Their little faces were filled with glee and they moved with great excitement to finish. The sight alone made him smile. The girl braiding his hair finished before the other finished with Emi's.

"Thanks, kid," he told her. The little girl smiled and handed him the red flower. "What's this for?"

"It's for you to give to your wife," she said sweetly. Aizawa felt all the blood rush into his face and his cheeks heat up.

"My wife?" he questioned. She pointed at Emi with an innocent look on her face. Aizawa felt his face heat up as he blushed. Emi joking about it was one thing but this little girl saying it, well, he didn't know how to describe how uncomfortable he felt.

"My daddy always gives mommy flowers on special days," she told him. "I'm sure your wife would like it too."

"She's…she's, not my…" Aizawa started but was unable to finish his sentence.

'Why am I acting like this?' Aizawa thought. The little girl giggled at his embarrassment before going back to the rest of her group. He looked over and saw that the girls had finished braiding Emi's hair.

"Thank you so much!" Emi exclaimed. "I love it!"

"We're glad you like it," one of the girls responded with a smile.

"Well you all have a great day and thanks again for doing my hair!" Emi told them cheerfully. "Bye!"

"Bye," all the girls responded. Emi walked back to where Aizawa, and the horse, was standing. She noticed the braid in his own hair and that he was holding a red flower down at his side.

"What's with the flower?" Emi asked curiously. Aizawa froze and she saw that he was… blushing?

"Um, well, the girl who did my hair gave me this flower to give to you," Aizawa explained with embarrassment written all over his face.

"Any idea why?" Emi asked.

"She…she thought you were my wife," Aizawa admitted hesitantly. Emi froze in shock unsure how to process this. "So yeah. Um." He hesitated before walking slightly closer to her and put the red flower in her hair on the right side of her face. "There. Is that good?" Emi hesitated before smiling.

"It's perfect," Emi said sincerely. "Thank you." Aizawa gave a genuine smile.

"You're welcome," Aizawa responded. Emi raised her eyebrows in shock before smiling wider.

"I did it. I got you to smile!" Emi exclaimed. "Now if only I could get you to laugh."

"Purr-haps some other time when we're not…" Aizawa started but then stopped when he realized what he had done. Emi burst out laughing.

"You used a cat pun!" Emi exclaimed while laughing. "Oh my gosh! I KNEW you had it in you." Aizawa's face was as red as a tomato and he was trying to hide it behind his hands.

"Can we please go now?" Aizawa asked.

"Sure, let's go," Emi responded cheerfully. "Afterall the paw-sibilities for this day are endless." Aizawa groaned.

"One time, one time," he muttered.

"Seriously, let's look around," Emi told him sincerely. "We're only here for a day." She took his hand and started dragging him around the capital city.

While Aizawa will probably deny this to his grave, he did enjoy going all around the city with Emi. He wasn't a big fan of social outings but he did love getting to spend some genuine time with Emi and seeing her smile. Emi certainly was having the time of her life exploring this city. A smile never left her face. Near the end of the day, Emi started dancing to some of the locals' music and started dragging people in to join her. She jester for Aizawa to join her and when he didn't go right away the horse used his side to whack him into the circle. The dance continued for a good length of time but Emi and Aizawa still hadn't danced together yet. The dance continued and just as the song ended the pair reunited.

"To the boats!" someone shouted. Aizawa gently led her to the harbor and to a small wooden boat. She got in and sat upfront while Aizawa took the back and paddled them into the center of the lake. He stopped once they were in the middle and looked over at Emi who was looking up at the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Aizawa asked. She looked at him.

"Oh, I was just wondering if the lanterns are going to be as beautiful in real life as in the movie," Emi answered. "And about today. Thanks for making today great."

"I didn't do too much," Aizawa responded. "But…today was…. nice. Think we could hang out more when we get out of here?" Emi's face brightened up at that.

"I would love that," Emi told him. "So…like a date?"

"Well…maybe," Aizawa said. She gave him a genuine smile and then they heard music playing. "Another song?"

"Yeah," Emi responded. "Last one." She then noticed the lanterns were starting to rise.

'_All those days. Watching through the windows,_' Emi thought sang. '_All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing just how blind I've been. Now I'm here blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here it's all so clear. I'm where I'm meant to be. And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last, I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has suddenly shifted. All at once, everything looks different. Now that I see you._'

"So it is just as beautiful in real life as the movie?" Aizawa asked causing Emi to turn her gaze away from the lanterns. She saw him holding two lanterns with a smirk on his face.

"No it's even better," Emi answered. Aizawa handed her one of the lanterns.

"Why is that?" Aizawa asked.

"Cause I'm experiencing it with you instead of seeing it through a screen," Emi told him sincerely. Aizawa was surprised but it quickly vanished from his face and was replaced with a genuine smile. "You ready to launch these into the sky."

"Whenever you are," Aizawa responded kindly. Emi nodded and they both let go of their lanterns at the same time.

'_All those days, chasing down a daydream,_' Aizawa thought sang._ 'All those years, living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing things the way they were. Now she's here. Shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know. If she's here, it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go._' Aizawa gently took his hands in his; Emi smiled as they sang the last verse together.

"And at last I see the light," they sang.

"And it's like the fog has lifted," he sang.

"And at last I see the light," they sang.

"And it's like the sky is new," she sang.

"And it's warm and real and bright," they sang. "And the world has suddenly shifted. All at once. Everything is different. Now that I see you. Now that I see you." Both looked at each other with sincerity and a smile. Everything was perfect and they were about to lean in for a kiss.


End file.
